


coloring

by AliceInIdolLand



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Coloring, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff, Peaceful, Relaxing, feel good, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInIdolLand/pseuds/AliceInIdolLand
Summary: Lazy days are good for trying new things.





	coloring

“Are... Are you sure I can do it?”

“Of course! Atua shall grant you the strength that you need.”

“A-all right…” With that, Tenko picked up a pencil and began to draw a line on her paper.

Angie observed in earnest, glad to see her girlfriend pursuing one of the finer arts. It was quite a difference from Tenko's usual athletics, but she still managed to look good while doing it. 

“I’m doing it!” Tenko exclaimed as her drawing began to take shape. Currently, it was only a few lines resembling the shape of a dog, but it was still a great achievement for her. Tenko had never doe much art, instead preferring to work on her Aikido whenever she had had time. Her smile soon fell off her face when the tip of the pencil snapped from too much effort.

“I guess I can’t do it…” Tenko murmured, disappointed in herself. She had been doing so well too, just to mess up… Maybe she really wasn’t cut out for this...

Angie patted her girlfriend on the head, making Tenko look up at her. “That’s okay. Would you like to try again?” she asked, offering her girlfriend another pencil. “Atua and I will guide you on your journey if that is what you wish.”

Although Tenko cringed slightly at the mention of Atua, she smiled back at Angie. “Any help I can get would be appreciated, especially if it’s from you.”

Angie’s smile became wider as she grabbed a pencil and a blank piece of paper for herself as well. “Then let us begin!”

A wave of peace came over the pair as both focused on their respective drawings. They were both silent due to the amount of focus each girl had on her work. Angie was definitely used to this sort of atmosphere, although Tenko managed to adapt to it as well. Every now and then, Angie would point out that a certain line should be moved or be made bigger, so Tenko made changes accordingly.

After a long while of this, Tenko finally put down her pencil, with Angie following suit. Lifting up her paper with excitement. Tenko smiled at her girlfriend. “I did it!”

And she had. On her page was a dog, not the prettiest looking one, but a still clearly a dog. 

“Ah, it’s good~!” Angie exclaimed, clasping her hands together. “Praise be to Atua, for he’s given you skill in the finer arts~!”

Tenko blushed, averting her eyes as she absorbed the compliment. “Well, if you say so…” Her expression became brighter and more hopeful in an instant. “I’ll definitely work to get better, though!” she exclaimed, eager to improve her skill to a point where she could do more than make basic shapes.

Angie just smiled back at her. How wonderful was her girlfriend, to try art even when she had never really done any? Atua had really blessed her this time, Angie was sure. “Of course you will get better~!” she said. “If it is in Atua’s will, I will ensure that you do.”

Tenko smiled at that. Angie probably meant that she’d help Tenko improve as best she could, for which she was thankful. “Thank you, then,” she replied, before starting to put away the supplies she had used.

Angie tilted her head, a little confused. “You’re done already?”

“Yeah.” Tenko nodded. “Even just a little bit like that took a lot out of me, you know?” 

Angie knew exactly what her girlfriend meant. Sometimes, small amounts of art took a lot out of you simply because it required so much focus. “Of course I understand,” she replied before getting up to help clean.

A few minutes later, Tenko was struck with a thought. “Oh, wait!” she cried out, immediately getting Angie’s attention.

“Hm?”

“You didn’t show me what you drew yet.” That was true, Angie hadn’t offered to show Tenko what she had created.

“Oh, silly me. Here you go~” With that, Angie picked up her drawing and hand it to Tenko before continuing with her cleaning.

Tenko stared at the paper with awe, a sudden gasp leaving her mouth. It depicted herself in a rather angelic position, shaded to look extremely realistic. It was nothing short of beautiful, that was certain.

Glancing up from her task, Angie grinned. “You can keep that one if you like.”

“Really?” Tenko asked, shocked at the fact that she was being given such a beautiful piece, of herself no less.

“Of course~ I have many more just like it if you would like to see them later.”

Unsure of what to say, Tenko nodded furiously. Of course, she wanted to see, why wouldn’t she? Especially if this was how Angie made her look… There was no way she didn’t want to see. Tenko was so blessed to have such a wonderful girlfriend, even if Angie did go on and on about Atua sometimes.

Moving closer to her girlfriend, Tenko summoned most of her courage before pressing a small kiss to Angie’s cheek. Pulling away, she smiled shyly. Angie was an angel, one that Tenko was lucky to have. 

She knew she’d never let her go, not for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ever let her go, Tenko....
> 
> Tenko and Angie are a really good pairing. Tenko would still dislike Atua, but would be willing to put up with his nonsense to be with her wonderful girlfriend. Angie, on the other hand, would never give him up, not for anyone, but she would probably talk about him a little less for Tenko's sake. Ahh, they probably also do lots of cute girlfriend things together, I'd love to write about them a bit more~ I'll try to do it as soon as I can, I love these two~


End file.
